Nightmares
by jarethluver4eva
Summary: quick one time based on tim burtons movie... lemon... PLEASE REVIEW!


_IM ADDICTED TO REVIEWS SO PLEASE… oh and please be nice… also I own none of these characters/storyline ___

_Katrina stood in the middle of the main road of Sleepy Hollow. She watched as the noisy black carriage rolled down the street. She could see Ichabod Crane's head staring at her from the back window. She could feel hot tears brimming over her eyes. He vision became blurry as the carriage drew farther and farther away. Then she heard it, the too familiar sound of large horse hooves stomping the ground. Blue piercing eyes seemed to engulf Katrina as she ran, ran as fast as she could. The woods were so dark and there was a faint misty haze covering the muddy ground. Katrina could hear the harsh breathing of the horse, the loud pounding of his feet. Katrina heard the Hessian drawing ever closer. Katrina all of a sudden turned into the thicket of trees which she was praying to God that the Hessians horse would not be able to fit through the trees. As Katrina continued to run, she could no longer hear the dreaded horse steps. She slowed up to catch her breath; she leaned against a rigid tree, only to hear the noise of feet crutching across the fallen dead leaves. She turned around only to find herself face to face with the Hessian himself! She heard the horrid sound of metal upon metal as the Hessian withdrew his large sword from his side. Katrina looked up into those horrid eyes with fear dripping from every inch of her. The Hessian raised his gloved finger to his lips and let out a quiet _shh_. Katrina opened up her mouth and let out a scream._

"_ICHABOD!" With that the Hessian raised his sword high over his head and swung it down straight at her neck…_

Katrina sat bolt up right in her bed sweat dripping down her face, down her neck, down her back. She looked around expecting to see the horrifying blue eyes. Katrina placed her damp head into her hands and let out a deep sigh of relief. Then she felt hot tears begin to slowly trickle from her eyes and down her pale hands, dropping to the covers leaving small spots.

Ichabod Crane sat on his bed staring at the flickering flame that sat upon the candle at his bed side table. He must tell her, he must. Katrina, Young Masbeth, and himself had returned to New York City only a week before. Ichabod had moved them into his home along with himself. He had thought it best that Katrina had her own room even though his only wish in the world was to have her laying the bed beside him. Ichabod placed his face into his scarred hands and closed his eyes imagining Katrina's wonderful face. He could feel a small smile spread across his lips. He stayed as is for a few moments content, but then he heard the scream.

"ICHABOD!" Ichabod knew that voice from anywhere, it was Katrina. He shot up off the bed grabbing the candle from his bedside and quickly walked out the door and down the hallway until he was standing outside Katrina's door.

"Katrina? Are you alright I heard you scream my… I heard you scream." Katrina's head shot up from her hands.

"Ichabod? Is that you?"

"Yes, may … May I come in?" Ichabod stuttered from behind the large wooden door.

"Yes, please come in." Katrina said softly. Ichabod slowly slipped through the heavy door. He was wearing a white blousy shirt with a very sloping v-line neck showing bare most of his upper gorgeous chest. He also had on a pair of rather tight black pants. Katrina could not remove her eyes from him, as he could not from her. Ichabod edged ever nearer to the bed. Katrina was wearing the lavender nightgown that Ichabod had bought for her himself, it made her look absolutely perfect. When he finally reached it he set down the shimmering candle that he had been carrying on her bed side table. Katrina felt new tears begin to form and flow down her face. "Oh, Ichabod." Katrina cried as she threw her arms around his neck holding him in her embrace. For a moment Ichabod was in shock, but then he instinctively placed his arms around Katrina in a protective embrace.

"Tell me what you dreamt." Ichabod softly whispered into Katrina's soft and sweet smelling hair.

"It was him… the Hessian he… he chased me once more through the woods, but this time I was alone and…he got me." Katrina softly cried into Ichabod's shoulder.

"Darling… you have nothing to fear, as long as there is still breath in my lungs and blood running through my veins." Katrina lifted her head from Ichabod's soft shoulder. She could still feel tears running down her cheek. Ichabod instinctively reached up and gently swiped away the tears with his rough finger tips. He looked into Katrina's soft eyes, compassion dripping from them. Ichabod's eyes grew wide, as Katrina ever so slowly placed her lips upon Ichabod's in an ever so soft kiss. Shivers ran through every inch of Ichabod's being, he was amazed that this one kiss could cause such a reaction from him. As Katrina moved her head back she looked at him as though waiting a response.

"Well," He stammered panicking. "I am pleased to see that you are fine Katrina, but I must be off considering the hour." With that he very clumsily removed himself from Katrina's embrace falling off the bed onto the floor. Katrina looked down at him as though confused.

"You are completely right Ichabod. I was being wicked."

"No! Katrina you were far from being wicked. It was I." Ichabod said as he sat up putting his elbows upon the bed and grasping Katrina's soft creamy hands within his own. He looked up into her eyes pleading for her to understand. As he continued to gaze into her gorgeous eyes, he found himself leaning forward and his lips once more locking with Katrina's. He found himself softly moan into her mouth. He quickly jumped off the floor. "Well, I must be off Katrina. Good night to you." With that he gave her one last of his small smiles as he shakily picked up his candle and walked out the door.

"Wait…" Ichabod was in the doorway now as he turned on the ball of his foot. "Good night Ichabod." Katrina said still sitting up in her bed. For a moment it was impossible for Ichabod to walk out that door, and not to run back in and hold her once again in his arms. It took all that was in him to go down the long, cold, dark hallway. When he reached the wood he pressed his forehead against the cool wood door, sighing deeply. He was coward. If he was he would be with Katrina at that very moment. He had half a mind to turn around and head straight back to her room, but he placed his hand on the cold brass doorknob, turned it and stepped into his own room. He walked across the hard floor to his bed. He placed the candle on his bedside table and lay down on his bed. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. Ichabod could almost feel the tender touch of Katrina's upon his once more as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Ichabod stood once more in front of the tree of death. There was a chill in the air and the whole area was covered in fog. Suddenly he heard some noise from behind the tree. So he climbed up the side of the hill, which the Hessians grave sat atop. As he reached the top of the hill he saw that once more the Hessians grave had been disturbed. Ichabod immediately felt a huge sense of dread sweep over his body as he fell to ground and started to dig up the lose dirt. As he kept digging he saw a pale object sticking out from the dark brown black dirt. Fear immediately spread through Ichabod's entire being. He began to dig like a crazed maniac. He uncovered an arm, a shoulder, and then finally a head. It was Katrina. Ichabod used all his might and pulled her pail limp form from the dirt and gently laid her down upon the crisp leaves. He held up her deathly pail face, her gentle eyes glazed over. He could feel burning hot tears forming in his eyes. His vision became blurry as he held Katrina's dead form hard to his body walking back and fourth sobbing. _

"_Katrina, darling… I love you… how could you leave?" He couldn't contain any of his pain. He just sat there in the dirt crying with his love in his arms._

Ichabod sat up in his bed panting, straight into the waiting arms of Katrina.

"Appears that I am not the only one to speak during her nightmares." She said holding him tight.

"Katrina, what did you hear me say?" he said as he held her tighter in his arms.

"I heard you say, 'Katrina, darling…I love you… how could you leave?' What did you dream, Ichabod?"

"I dreamt that I found you dead…" Ichabod could feel another tear slide down his face. Katrina slightly pushed Ichabod away and she wiped away his tear.

"I will never leave you Ichabod… I love you." With that Katrina leaned forward and kissed Ichabod. The kiss began soft, but then Ichabod wrapped his hand in Katrina's hair to bring her closer. Katrina gasped but didn't struggle. After a minute they pulled apart from each other each panting.

"Oh, Katrina… I love you so much!" With that Ichabod pulled her back to his lips. He was so filled with joy, he had finally told Katrina of his love for her. Also she had confessed her love for him. Ichabod smiled against Katrina's lips causing her to smile as well. "Katrina," Ichabod said as he pulled away catching his breath. "Why were you sitting on my bed when I awoke?"

"Well after you left me I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. I just had to come see you. I had to tell you that I love you."

"Katrina, I have loved you since that first time I saw you blindfolded walking around your father's home." With that Katrina smiled. Then she took Ichabod's face into her hands as she had that first night that they had meet. She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Now who has a kiss for the Piecty Witch?" she whispered into his ear. Then she smiled her lips from Ichabod's ear to his cheek and then to his lips. Ichabod was truly in ecstasy. His hands unconsciously slipped down to Katrina's waist. As they continued to kiss, Katrina allowed her hands to slide down to the opening in Ichabod's shirt. She slide her hand in the opening and slide her hands over his lovely sculpted chest. Wanting more she slide her hands out and moved them instead to the hem of his shirt and she lifted it up and slipped the shirt up and off Ichabod's body. His wonderful chest looked magnificent in the flickering candle light, the shadows dancing across it. She broke the kiss as she looked at him.

"Katrina, I need you." At this Katrina looked up into Ichabod's eyes and she could see all the love in the world looking back at her. She could sense just how anxious he was. She leaned forward and kissed Ichabod once more, Ichabod could feel her tongue against his lips and since this was his first time actually kissing a woman he didn't know what to do, but as Katrina's tongue became more insistent he could help but open his mouth. As soon as it slipped in his tongue naturally started to wrestle with Katrina's. Ichabod could truly not believe this He rolled Katrina onto her back gently placing her head on the pillow. They broke the kiss both now panting for breath.

"Ichabod, I need you too." With that a nervous smile spread across Ichabod's face. He slide his hands down to Katrina's side, then down the hem of her nightdress. He looked at her once more as though to double check. Then Katrina gave him a nod and he slowly started to move the hem up her slim body. He slipped it all the way off and there lay Katrina in nothing but her underwear. Ichabod was breathless. He slowly moved his hand up her body to her breast that he started to massage. He placed his soft lips upon hers once more letting out a soft moan. "Oh, Ichabod." Katrina moaned. Ichabod moved his right hand down Katrina's stomach to her hidden secret. Katrina gasped as Ichabod ran his finger gently over her. At that Ichabod let out a small smile. He slipped his finger over the edge of her under wear and pulled them down.

As Katrina lay under him completely exposed Ichabod looked down and saw how truly beautiful she was. He lay down on top of her, as she slipped off Ichabod's tight pants. Then finally they were both fully exposed to the cold air even though neither of them knew it was cold none the less cared.

"Katrina, you are the most beautiful thing that I have and no doubted will ever see."

"As are you Ichabod Crane."

As they looked at each other Ichabod snared Katrina in a hot searing kiss as he entered her. She gasped in pain and Ichabod panicked and tried to back out but Katrina stopped him.

"No, keep going." She said panting. Ichabod dug deeper and deeper into Katrina. Then Katrina tightened around Ichabod who also tightened and released. They lay tangled in each other. "Ichabod, I love you." Katrina said quietly, tiredly.

"Katrina, I love you more then I could ever possibly say." Then they lay in each others arms drifting into a peaceful sleep that would never be disturbed by the Hessian again.


End file.
